Espias a lo Muggle?
by Lunajely
Summary: Draco Malfoy esta comprometido con Astoria, pero ella le dice que se enamoro de un muggle, él tiene que averiguar que clase de Muggle roba a Astoria por lo que se enreda en el mundo del casi espionaje.


**Espías a lo Muggle?**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Esta historia iba a participar en un reto, pero me olvide de la fecha en que tenía que subirlo así que como quedo hecha no la iba a tener guardada así que espero que les guste.**

" y bien?" – pidió Lucius Malfoy que se encontraba de pie mientras trataba de controlar su creciente ira

"que más quiere que diga padre? Ella dice que no se casara"

"PERO ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS!" – grito el hombre mientras estampaba su puño en el marco de la chimenea

"los tiempos han cambiado padre, ya los hijos tomamos decisiones, y ella la tomó. No se quiere casar conmigo" – dijo Draco mostrando una serenidad preocupante para los ojos de Narcissa

"hablare con Greengrass tendrá que explicarme todo, esto no se quedara así"

"que paso hijo? Hasta el día del compromiso todo estaba bien" – hablo Narcissa, Draco sonrió de lado, un modo característico de él

"eso fue hace seis meses madre, seis meses en los que según ella cambiaron muchas cosas"

"cosas como que?" – Pregunto Lucius – "se convirtió en una chica espantosa, se quedo sin dinero, o peor aun le gustan las mujeres?"

"no padre… se enamoro" – respondió Draco, se lanzo al mueble que había tras de él – "y lo peor es que se enamoro de un Muggle, de un maldito Muggle!"

"entonces tienes oportunidad hijo, un muggle no es competencia para un Malfoy, invéntate algo, sedúcela, haz lo que sea necesario para que ella se case contigo!" – comento Lucius y de un portazo salió de la pequeña sala

Quedaron Draco y Narcissa, Draco se sentía humillado por el enamoramiento de su prometida, pero se sentía también traicionado porque él creyó que ella sentía algo por él así como él sentía algo por ella.

"que harás?" – pregunto Narcissa, su postura rígida no impedía que observara cada detalle de los movimientos de su hijo, su mala postura al sentarse indicada desolación, su cabello despeinado furia, y su mirada ausente tristeza.

"no lo sé madre"

"quieres un consejo Draco?" – pregunto la mujer, Draco volteo a mirar a su madre – "investiga al muggle, conoce sus virtudes y sus defectos, averigua que le vio a Astoria incluso podrías presentártele y decirle unas cuantas cosas"

"me aconsejas que lo siga?" – Pregunto Draco con evidente cara de asco – "madre, es un muggle!"

"hijo no soy sorda, he escuchado todo lo que has dicho y sé que es un muggle" – respondió Narcissa

"y que hago?"

"espiarlo" – respondió como si lo que dijo no fuera lo más obvio – "mézclate, luce como un muggle y averigua todo" – dijo Narcissa, se levanto dispuesta a salir del salón también – "y no seas obvio querido, recuerda que son muggles y ellos no saben de la magia"

Draco quedo solo, pensando en el consejo de su madre. Tenía que saber que tenía el muggle que no tenía él, y tendría que ser mejor que un Dios ya que él era un Malfoy; además ahora que lo pensaba calmadamente se preguntaba ¿Qué sabia él sobre muggles? ¿Cómo vestían? ¿Cuáles eran sus costumbres? La única referencia que tenía era la de Granger y Potter, y eso fue hace varios años atrás.

Al día siguiente salió de compras aunque sin saber que comprar. Entro a una tienda muggle y ni bien veía la ropa colgada quería salir corriendo.

Una señorita con extraños aparatos de metal tanto en la lengua como en el rostro se le aproximo, tenía unos dibujos en su cuerpo casi como la marca del señor tenebroso, pero…porque los muggles lo mostraban libremente?

"que onda viejito"- dijo la chica. Draco frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la palabra viejito, no era viejo tenia veintiocho años

"busco algo de ropa" – contesto

"se nota…estas que das pena"

Draco iba a contestar que ella es la que da pena, no… da asco con tanta cosa en su piel, pero se detuvo ya que la chica lo dejo solo cuando una mujer entró preguntando por ropa negra. Vio como la chica condujo a la mujer a otra sección.

Toco la ropa que mostraba esa tienda, quería vomitar por tocarla, pero tenía que ser fuerte ya que a la final se la tendría que poner

"oye sígueme, por acá tengo lo que buscas" – casi le grito la chica que lo estuvo atendiendo. Draco con las manos en los bolsillos camino hacia la chica para que le mostrara lo que tenia para él.

Ridículo, era lo primero que le venía a la mente cuando se veía en el espejo, su padre y madre estarían decepcionados y lo desheredarían si lo vieran vestido así. Acaso los muggles de verdad usaban esa clase de ropa? Se pregunto.

Lucia unos pantalones negros de cuero, ajustado en cada parte de su cuerpo. Su hombría se vio en peligro cuando no quería ceder y entrar completamente. Algo como una camisa sin mangas blanca, con una calavera en el centro era lo que lucía; zapatos tipo botas y un pañuelo en la cabeza

"me saco un diente?" – dijo sarcástico a la chica cuando se vio en el espejo

"no te preocupes guapo tu diente caerá después" – dijo la chica mientras daba la vuelta, Draco quedo solo en el espejo

"donde meto mi varita?" – se pregunto.

Salió así vestido de la tienda, según sabia Astoria estaba en una cita con su muggle, tenía la dirección gracias a Daphne así que se apresuro a ir a ese lugar. Mientras lo hacia la gente a su alrededor lo miraba raro, y el hacía lo mismo. Vio a unos hombres y no iban vestidos igual que él, incluso se acordaba que Potter no vestía igual que él!

"te encontré Astoria" – se dijo Draco mientras trataba de esconderse, ella se acercaba caminando cogida de la mano con un tipo – "pensé que tenias mejores gustos querida" – se dijo

Retrocedió, ellos se estaban acercando, corrió a esconderse tras un arbusto y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el arbusto estaba ocupado

"está ocupado por si no lo ha visto" – dijo una mujer con un sombrero y vestida todo de negro

"apártese señora"

"está ocupado, que no ve?"

Draco vio por donde venia Astoria y el hombre así que no le quedo mas remedio, se metió como pudo también en el único arbusto que lo pudiera cubrir, le tapo la boca a la señora para que no hiciera ruido, mientras veía como cruzaba Astoria por el lugar donde minutos antes estuvo él.

"no me vieron" – suspiro Draco cuando vio como desaparecía su prometida al girar en la esquina

La mujer le comenzó a dar de carterazos y a gritarle – "oiga deténgase, que le pasa?" – Trataba de defenderse Draco – "BASTA, ESTA LOCA? YA! OIGA VIEJA DETENGASE!"

"Vieja su abuela!" – Dijo indignada la mujer – "por su culpa los perdí de vista!"

"pues por su culpa vieja chiflada yo también perdí de vista a alguien!" – dijo Draco y salió del escondite para seguir a Astoria

Mientras buscaba hacia donde habían cogido trataba de arreglarse el pantalón que le comenzaba a apretar en la entrepierna; la gente lo seguía viendo, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado, pero lo veían como con burla.

Vio a la parejita que se reían mientras caminaban alrededor del parque, se puso tras un árbol mientras sacaba la cabeza. ¿Qué le vio Astoria, una chica hermosa sangre pura y rica a un muggle como él? Por Merlín y todos los magos del mundo, era el peor muggle que había visto! Era gordo, cacheton, se veía estúpido y hasta salvaje! . Los perdía de vista así que trato de ir al siguiente árbol, y otra vez encontró a la mujer

"QUE HACE AQUÍ?" – grito Draco pero se arrepintió, de un movimiento brusco tiro a la mujer al suelo y él se cubrió en el árbol. Astoria y el muggle habían volteado para saber de dónde provenía el grito pero por suerte no lo vieron y siguieron caminando mientras sonreían.

Draco suspiro por casi y era descubierto, un dolor cruzo por su cabeza, la vieja chiflada había encontrado un palo y le daba con él

"VIEJA LOCA QUE LE PASA?"

"POR-TU CULPA- ME HE ENSUCIADO-POR TU CULPA LOS PERDI DE NUEVO" – decía la mujer

"BASTA!" – grito Draco no soportando los golpes de la mujer y agarro con su mano el arma de ella. Ya tenía dolor de cabeza y el día recién empezaba – "no puedo creerlo… sabia que eran salvajes, sabía que no están civilizados, por favor son muggles, estúpidos y sin clase" – se decía Draco mientras caminaba de nuevo a buscar a Astoria

"oye muchachito" – escucho que dijo la vieja – "muggles?!" – Pregunto confundida, Draco la observo como si fuera lo más repugnante – "eres amiguito de esa verdad?" – siguió hablando la mujer mientras caminaba hacia él cruzando los brazos en jarras

"sabe que está loca?" – le pregunto Draco

"eres como esa bruja!" – Dijo con desprecio, Draco le puso atención – "ya decía yo que todos los de su clase eran un peligro, primero Potter con aires de héroe, luego esa chiquilla que no es más que una ladrona! Quiere robarse a mi Duddy-Duddy y ahora tu! Un loco maniático! No lo puedo creer"

"conoce a Potter?" – pregunto Draco sin comprender

"claro que conozco a Potter, tuve la desdicha de que viviera en mi casa"

"oh es la tía muggle" – dijo Draco al fin comprendiendo todo – "espere…no me diga que el primo de Potter, es el que anda con Astoria?"

"por desdicha si! Oh seguramente esa mujer le hizo algo" – lloriqueo Petunia – "oh mi pequeño nene"

"y su hijo no era mayor que Potter?" – pregunto el rubio viendo a la mujer

"y eso que tiene?"

"pues por los tontos sobrenombres que le da como Duddy-Duddy o nene o pequeño" – dijo burlándose Draco

"abrase visto! Mira quien dice tonto, el que anda vestido como si fuera un motorizado y para la peor uno ridículo"

"motrizado? Qué es eso?" – pregunto Draco, Petunia abrió enormemente los ojos, apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea blanca

"mo-to-ri-za-do" – contesto lentamente – "no sé qué hago hablando contigo, tengo que buscar a mi bebe"

"oiga señora espere, sabe podemos unir fuerzas y hacer que esos dos se separen"

"yo unir fuerzas con uno de tu clase?" – pregunto levantando su nariz respingada, Draco tambien levanto su nariz, ningún Malfoy podía dejarse y menos de una simple muggle loca

"somos magos señora, por suerte"

"magos? Monstruos es lo que son! Mira que engatusar a mi pequeñin Duddy" – lloriqueo la mujer – "además, como unir fuerzas contigo muchacho si aparte de ser un…mago, viste como ladrón!"

"y no me dijo que era un motrizado?" – Dijo molesto – "decídase!"

Petunia Dursley paso su mirada por el chico, y aunque su aspecto decía una cosa y su comportamiento otra, no tenía una muy buena impresión de los de su clase, tenía que asegurarse de no meterse con el mismo demonio al hacer el trato, aunque…con tal de separar a su retoño de esa, vendería hasta su alma.

Saco su teléfono móvil, aparato de Draco no conocía por su fobia a cualquier cosa relacionado con los muggles, pero el chico se impresiono al ver como conversaba a través de ese aparatito pequeño.

"tenemos que esperar a alguien"

"a alguien? Cree que tengo tiempo para esperar a alguien! Necesito seguir a Astoria!"

"me necesitas brujito, tu solo no te podrías enfrentar a nosotros los muggles" – dijo Petunia, camino hacia un banco que había en el parque y se sentó a esperar. Draco se recostó en el árbol que había servido de escondite y espero pacientemente.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y él se comenzó a desesperar, vio como la vieja se levantaba, por lo visto ese alguien que esperaba habia llegado.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger? Peor tu qué haces aquí?"

"yo que hago aquí? Tú qué haces aquí y vestido así!" – le dijo la castaña comenzó a reír a carcajada – "te ves tan simpático así, pareces-pareces un niño con un disfraz"

"veo que si lo conoces" – hablo Petunia

"si señora Dursley, lo conozco y no es peligroso, al menos ya no" – le contesto aun sonriendo la castaña

Draco se sintió incomodo con aquella ropa, pero no lo demostraba, al menos no frente a ella que había sido enemigo durante siete años.

"que te ha pasado Malfoy?" – le pregunto

"Astoria" – dio como respuesta, y por la cara que puso ella supo que sabía de la situación

"Así que ella es…"

"puedo confiar en él, me das tu palabra?" – pregunto Petunia

"si señora Dursley" – le dijo, Petunia camino con paso lento, era obvio que quería que la siguiera – "seguro y quieres unir fuerzas con ella?" – le pregunto a Draco – "créeme que ella es…especial"

"Pues yo soy mucho mas Granger, y…no te metas en mis asuntos, con esa me sobra y me basta"

"sigues siendo tan hurón" – dijo suspirando Hermione – "buena suerte con ella, ah…y viste decente, te ves horrendo"

Malfoy camino orgulloso hasta ir en frente de Petunia, ya que ningún Malfoy iba a tras de otra persona y menos si se trataba de un muggle.

"primero que nada, nadie me puede ver con alguien vistiendo así, así que hay que ir de compras" – dijo Petunia, Draco la siguió hasta la misma tienda muggle que había entrado

"que onda viejitos" – saludo la muchacha

"quiero ropa decente para él, tendras?"

"decente se refiere a anticuada?" – pregunto la chica

"ropa que no tenga huecos, manchas y que no apeste, si ropa anticuada" – respondió Petunia. La chica condujo a Draco hasta otra sección muy distinta a la que había entrado la primera vez que visito el lugar. Y para serse sincero le gusto mucho lo que se probó.

"bien, ahora si pareces un chico decente, aunque no tengas nada de decencia en tu sangre" – dijo Petunia

"yo debería de decir eso…muggle"

"Monstruo" – le contesto Petunia mientras respingaba su nariz

"sangre sucia" – pronuncio Draco – "no, sangre sucia es Granger, y ella esta una categoría mas arriba que usted"

"chiquillo insolente!"

"no soy un niño anciana y mejor utilice su bastón y empecemos a buscar a esos dos, planeo terminar de separarlo hoy"

Draco camino junto a Petunia, y aunque era una mujer mayor se sorprendió él de que pudiera seguirle el ritmo, ¿es que acaso esa mujer era una experta espía? ¿A cuántos habría espiado antes que a su hijo?

Duddley como Astoria estaba disfrutando de la comida de un restaurante, Draco camino para entra al local

"que haces?" – dijo en un quejido tan fino que casi y le rompe los tímpanos a Draco, según él

"acaso de vieja es ciega? Que no ve que pretendo entrar?"

"por eso mismo, vas a entrar donde están ellos! Y si nos ven?"

"usted viste como mortífago, tal vez Astoria lo único que haga es apuntarla con su varita" – dijo Draco comentando sobre el traje negro que cargaba Petunia, ella por otra parte se pregunto qué diablos era un mortífago? Y si vestían como ella lo hacía estarían a la moda.

Entro después del rubio, vio que estaba bien ubicado asi que se acerco, podrían escuchar su conversación y no se descubiertos

"amoshito y donde me llevas después?" – pregunto en tono meloso Astoria

"desde cuando habla así?" – dijo Draco sintiendo asco por su forma tan infantil según lo catalogo él de hablar.

"te parece si vamos al cine? Están dando Toy Store 3"

"toy Store 3? Y…que es eso? Que es un cine?" – pregunto Astoria

"que burra es esta!" – dijo Petunia esperando que su retoño opinara igual, Draco se enrojeció de vergüenza ya que él tampoco sabía que era un cine o que era un toy store 3

"un cine es un lugar enorme donde puedes sentarte y ver una película" – respondió Dudley, Petunia saco pecho por la explicación de su hijo

"si fuera Granger daría una explicación más detallada y explicaría de paso que carajos es una pécula" – dijo Draco

"se dice película tonto!" – dijo molesta Petunia ya que sintió que insulto a su hijo

"como sea al final es lo mismo"

"no, no es lo mismo" – respondió Petunia

"ah" – escucharon que dijo Astoria, Draco giro su rostro mostrando una sonrisa torcida

"vio ni ella le entendió que era un cine, la dejo aun mas confundida"

Ambos tuvieron que comer ya que no podían quedarse y ocupar una mesa sin consumir; cuando vieron que los perseguidos se levantaron ellos esperaron unos segundos e hicieron lo mismo

"que haces para separarlos?" – pregunto Petunia

"podría embrujarlo"

"no le harás eso a mi hijo!"

"solo era una idea" – dijo Draco – "pero, aunque sea asi se separarían"

"no, nada de embrujar a mi bebe"

Llegaron al cine, Duddley abrazaba a Astoria, ella se veía refinada, delicada, preparada y con clase mientras que él todo un bruto, tosco, y sin nada de clase. Draco sintió asco por el mal gusto de su prometida.

Penso en como podría separarlos, ¿Qué odiaba ella? vio una despampanante morena pasar frente a él y lo ideó.

Se acerco a la chica y Petunia que veía desde lejos se pregunto que hacia él hablando con alguien como esa, a leguas se le notaba lo corriente que era – "ya esta!"

"que cosa?" – pregunto Petunia

"ella nos ayudara, le tuve que pagar por supuesto, y me debe mil euros" – dijo Draco, Petunia comenzó a toser desesperadamente llamando la atención de casi todos, le dio un solo manotazo en la espalda que por poco y la hace caer

"mil dólares?" – pregunto abriendo al máximo sus grandes ojos

"mira y aprende" – dijo Draco, entraron a la sala de cine para ver algo más que la película; se sentaron dos filas mas atrás.

La morena se acerco a Duddley y se sentó a su lado –" oh bebe no sabes cuánto te extrañe" – dijo la morena mientras pasaba su mano por la pierna del chico

"y esta quién es?" – pregunto Astoria

"ella…no lo…se"

"soy a la que le da gusto…te extrañe hoy…"

"Dud?"

"de veras no la conozco" – dijo Duddley

"si no la conoces porque sigues dejando que te toque?!"

"podrían hacer silencio" – pidió un señor tras la fila

"yo…señorita podría dejar de hacerlo…es que…"

"te gusta lo sé, siempre me lo has dicho" – dijo la morena, Dudley sintió miedo al igual que Petunia cuando vio como Astoria comenzó a sacar su varita – "vámonos, vámonos de aquí" – dijo Dudley poniéndose de pie rápidamente y tomando la mano de Astoria en el proceso

La morena se sentó delante de Draco – "aun así me debes dos mil"

"te doy mil, ya que no cumpliste tu misión"- dijo Draco y tirándole el dinero salió de la sala seguida de Petunia, que trataba de recoger en el camino al igual que la chica el dinero

"y ahora qué?" – pregunto guardando en su cartera algunos billetes

"pues no queda de otra, tendré que hechizar a tu zopenco hijo"

"si lo haces gritare que eres un mago!" – dijo Petunia

"haz lo que quieras vieja loca, ya me canse"

"no no espera, vamos a seguirlos, y vemos que nos inventamos entre los dos"

"no sabemos donde se fueron, que no entiende?" – dijo Draco, la tarde estaba oscureciendo

"mi hijo siempre va a esta hora a entrenar" – Draco y Petunia caminaron hacia el lugar donde entrenaba Duddley rogando que ambos estén ahí - "sabes, eres raro"- dijo Petunia – "ni Potter ni la chica Granger se comportan tan extraños como tú"

"ellos se criaron con muggles, yo soy un sangre pura"

"ah sí, he escuchado eso, y te digo…la sangre es del mismo color, incluso yo que soy muggle como dices tengo sangre roja, si me cortan sangro"

"la sangre no es problema para mí, no ahora"

"y entonces? Porque quieres recuperar a la roba hijos? Acaso no es para mantener su pureza de sangre?" – Draco detuvo su caminar sintió tristeza cuando Astoria le comunico que quería cancelar el matrimonio, en ese momento sintió que la amaba y que le destrozaban el corazón, también sintió la traición, ya que lo había engañado y con un muggle que era lo peor.

"no lo sé"

"no lo sé… esa no es una respuesta. Tienes que saber motivos"

Llegaron al lugar donde entrenaba Dudley y lo que vio dejo schokeado a los dos, esos se estaban besando. A Draco le causo asco ¿Cómo podría Astoria besar a un animal como ese? Por favor entendería hasta que lo cambiara por Weasley pero por él?

"hasta aquí llego este juego" – dijo Draco y saco su varita, Petunia sintió miedo por su retoño y grito con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que el rubio atacara a su hijo

"mamá? Que haces aquí?" – pregunto Dudley

"Draco?"

"Qué asco Astoria, pensé que tenias mejores gustos"

"y tu quien eres?" – le pregunto Dudley

"yo soy su prometido"

"ex prometido…recuerdas Draco" – le recordó Astoria

"con ese flacucho te ibas a casar?!"

"ni me lo recuerdes" – hablo Astoria

"perdón?! Sientes vergüenza de mi? Por favor que dirá tu familia cuando le presente a este adefesio de simio?" – Petunia le dio un carterazo – "ya basta! La he aguantado suficiente!"

"podemos arreglar esto rubio"

"así? Cómo?"

"pelearemos por ella" – dijo como si nada Dudley

"ja no tienes varita, y aunque la tuvieras tu gordura no dejaría moverte"

"pelearemos a mi estilo" – Draco no entendía a que estilo se refería pero avanzo hasta el hombre, y sin esperar recibió un puñetazo de Dudley. Vio estrellas dándole vueltas

Petunia marco al teléfono – "podrías venir? Si…donde entrena Dudley…si…gracias" – corto la llamada, vio al rubio tendido en el piso

"mamá no te metas en mi relación con Astoria, yo la quiero y ella a mi" – dijo Dudley y cogiendo de la mano a la chica la saco de ahí. Pocos minutos después llego Hermione

"que le paso?"

"Dudley lo noqueo, no sabía que era tan debilucho"

"me hare cargo señora Dursley no se preocupe" – dijo Hermione, y pasando el brazo de Draco por su hombro se desapareció

"nunca entenderé a estos" – se dijo así misma

Después de lo que Hermione diría horas despertó Draco, su quijada le dolía, ¿tendría un hematoma? Le lanzaría miles de crucios al primo de Potter. Vio a su alrededor, casa desconocida, muebles desconocidos, igual a secuestro. Se ALARMO!

"al fin"

"me secuestraste Granger?"

"no seas idiota" – dijo – "estabas en el piso, así que tenia entre llevarte a tu casa o a mi apartamento, y que no adivinas que elegí?"

"preferiría mi casa gracias"

"no vuelvo a poner un pie en esa Mansión, así que como ya estás bien, vete solito"

"que buena anfitriona Granger" – dijo Draco, se toco su quijada, le dolía, pero más le dolía su orgullo

"hasta ahora no entiendo tu obsesión o de verdad la quieres?" – pregunto Hermione

"no es obsesión es cuestión de honor, claro tu no sabrás eso"

"no, no lo sé"

"bien, gracias Granger por…tu hospitalidad?" – dijo sin saber bien que palabra utilizar

"de nada Malfoy, y…esperare la portada del profeta"

"nunca cambias Leona" – dijo Draco

"la vida es mas interesante si la retas Malfoy" – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, Draco la quedo observando

"tendre que hacer la prueba" – contesto – "mientras tanto, tengo que anunciar que ya no hay matrimonio a la comunidad mágica"

"tus fans estarán encantadas"

"no hay reto en mujeres que ya se vuelven locas por ti verdad?" – pregunto con cinismo

"vete Malfoy" – despidió al rubio

"hasta otra ocasión Hermione" – se despidió el rubio, la castaña quedo confundida


End file.
